Ammon Dorber
Captain Ammon Dorber (b. 1997/1998) is the Crodela Team Captain of the Holy Mackerels, a friend of Baby Intelligence, and one of the protagonists in The Super Babies. At the end of the Second NoHead War, Dorber married Carol Wilcox. Biography Origins Ammon Dorber was born in Mexico in 1997 or 1998, likely into a mutant family. Eventually, his family immigrated to the United States of America legally, as Dorber later states that he "has always been a legal citizen". Dorber attended Superhero School from 2005 until 2016, where the Booth of Orientation placed him in Class C. He was a huge fan of Crodela and played for a Crodela team throughout his education. Ammon Dorber became the Captain of the Holy Mackerels at some point in either 2017 or 2018. Physical appearance Ammon Dorber was well built and burly, and had a commanding presence, especially to those in his team. He had light brown skin and dark brown eyes. Because of his handsomeness, Ammon caught attention from numerous girls, including Geraldine and, of course, Carol. Personality Dorber was described as an intensely driven, competitive personality. He was singularly focused and determined to creating the best Crodela team in the solar system. His ambition and dedication to the sport was such that he forced his players to train relentlessly. His overriding ambition was to win the International Crodela Cup before he died, a dream which he finally achieved in 2020. When it seemed they had lost, Dorber was completely livid, but when Baby Intelligence wisely counseled him that failure was the greatest teacher of all, his spirits heightened considerably. Despite his extremely competitive spirit, Dorber was remarkably humble concerning his own skill, putting the team's success down to the other members of the team. He would often be more concerned about his teammates than himself. He was also very fair. Dorber generally had a good relationship with the rest of the team. He was popular among the leaders of the Crodela league, with a large group of friends and many girls who admired him for his handsome appearance. Initially, Dorber strongly denied that he had any romantic attachment to Carol Wilcox, though he eventually gave in to his fond views of both her physical beauty and the similarities they shared. It has been stated by Baby Intelligence that he is very chivalrous and has proved multiple times that his love for Wilcox is unconditional and that he is nice to her when there is nothing in it for him. Dorber is confirmed to follow the Buddhist religion. Powers and abilities Ammon Dorber was Captain of the Holy Mackerels at the tender age of nineteen. A Class C student at Superhero School, he possessed super strength, which bolstered his incredible skills as a reactor. He was also proficient in telekinesis. He displayed this to Carol Wilcox by using his powers to make an airborne smiley face out of small candy pellets. Appearances The Super Babies: Prequel IV: The Last Battle In 2019, either for the first or second time, he held trials to select the team for the annual Crodela Cup. The first test he administered was a basic flying test, something that proved to be prudent as it became clear to Dorber that most of the players present were not adapt flyers. After a strenuous morning that certainly pushed Dorber to his limits, he selected the members of his team, including brighteners Baby Intelligence and Kyle Merrill and netkeeper Ross Hemsworth. The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer Because Ammon Dorber saw that Baby Intelligence's size, physical abilities, and grit were ideal for a brightener, he ensured that he obtained a decent skater. Captaining the side against the Galloping Grenades in their first game of the year, Dorber found himself unable to shake off the feeling that a spectator named Carol Wilcox was watching him. After the game, Carol told him that he played incredibly (even though the Mackerels lost) and they began to talk, heading for a bunker with Carol telling him of the time she saw a great blood-moon and why she thought it foreshadowed something religious, and Dorber telling her that he was Buddhist, while Baby Intelligence listened unobserved. The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom During the Mackerels' match against the Conniving Cows, Dorber fell ill, forcing him not to play. He became concerned for his team, especially when he learned that Urquhart would be assuming his responsibilities temporarily. The Mackerels won, much to Dorber's delight and relief. The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation If the Holy Mackerels could beat the Egregious Erutuls and the Galloping Grenades in the final match of the season, then they would surely capture the Crodela Cup. The Mackerels defeated the Erutuls, and other results went their way, meaning that, in the final game of the season against the Grenades, if they could win the climactic game of the season, they would win the Cup. Dorber and Wilcox also began speaking more openly, and Dorber giggled girlishly when she called the Grenades "accursed". He also pulled Baby Intelligence aside and told him to watch himself throughout the intervening days, to which he revealed that the Police Grand Army was finally ready to make their run on the Eastern Field, much to Dorber's shock. When the Battle of the Eastern Field subsequently ensued, Dorber initially did not answer the call. However, he could not stand not knowing what was happening while the girl of his dreams was at war, so he made haste to the Eastern Field and joined the battle there. Apparently, Wilcox realized this, because she began looking for him. Dorber survived the battle without any serious injury. During the funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint, Ammon Dorber stood grimly next to a forlorn Carol Wilcox until she walked over to comfort Baby Intelligence, who felt very lonely during the cremation. When the sun rose, Dorber resolved to return to Woodbury, and Wilcox promised she would come watch the finals of the International Cup. She joked that she would even get on a Skater, play against him, and win. The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter During the match against the Galloping Grenades, Dorber fell off his skater, though fortunately his fall was broken by a slide. In his absence, Ethan Roth managed to easily oust several players, resulting in the Galloping Grenades winning the Crodela Cup. Dorber, having just come to, miserably met up with his entire team as they all lamented that they had lost the cup. After the match, Baby Intelligence wisely counseled Dorber regarding their ultimate failure. Moved by his words, Dorber promised to take them to heart and spontaneously kissed Wilcox, who had been a part of the conversation, while over fifty people watched, about whom he had been thinking quite often. Wilcox spontaneously kissed Ammon Dorber. Dorber was over the moon, as was Wilcox, as he had been harboring feelings for her all year. Two weeks later, Dorber attended the victory celebration following the end of the war with Wilcox. The two were seen holding hands, with Wilcox laying her head on Dorber's shoulder. He joined Baby Intelligence on the stage and burst out cheering when the Mackerels' victory was revealed. Dorber, overjoyed and ecstatic, lifted the Cup aloft, finally achieving his dream. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Sometime after the war, Ammon married Carol, though their relationship apparently sired no children. Dorber remained in contact with his old friends into the 2030s, as in 2033, Kellerman told new S.M.S.B. member Red X to "tell Carol and Ammon we love them" when she was preparing to go to Greece. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat Carol died in the early 2040s, leaving Ammon heartbroken. Two years or less after the loss of his wife, Dorber spoke with Master Intelligence in the MBH to release the contents of his late spouse's will to Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman. Somehow, he had learned that the Supreme Leader of the Knights of Plague, the Gladiator, had discovered the whereabouts of the S.M.S.B. headquarters. Apparently Dorber was aware of it, though he refused to discern his wife's intentions behind the gifts she had left them: a backpack for Master Intelligence and a stock of novels for Kellerman. Dorber departed the mansion afterwards, warning Master Intelligence about the Gladiator's discovery. His fate afterwards remains unknown. Relationships References Category:1990s births Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Normal weight characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:American characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:Hispanic characters